


A home we always wished for

by Musingsofaswampwitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Dany, F/M, I'll add more tags when the story progresses, Show Canon with Book References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musingsofaswampwitch/pseuds/Musingsofaswampwitch
Summary: Fic takes place after season 7 ended.Some ideas of what might happen when Daenerys comes to Winterfell, Jon doesn’t want to leave, Sansa wants to keep her family together and no one likes invaders of their precious North.(Perhaps a better summary will come when I know the direction of the story better)





	1. Chapter 1: Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic… I’m not sure where it’ll go, but I’m just going to roll with it. 
> 
> I'm not a big Jonsa shipper (just a warning), but had some intriguing ideas for it and the writer inside me just needed to get out, so here I am. It IS a Jonsa fic, but don’t expect it to be overly romantic or anything, that is still a little out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Don’t read this fic if you are a big Daenerys fan, this fic will focus more on her antagonist side than a big fan might be comfortable with. 
> 
> This is a Sansa centric fic, so even though there are multiple POV’s the focus will still be on Sansa. 
> 
> I would love some feedback, but please have mercy on my poor soul. (I’m not a native speaker after all)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

.Daenerys. 

The North was a dark and gloomy place. Daenerys had already been in the North once, but on dragonback everything looks different. On dragonback even Slavers Bay was beautiful.   
Winterfell was as dark and gloomy as the rest of the North, to be honest, she was quite disappointed but tried to not show it out of politeness. The way Jon had spoken about the castle made it sound like the most beautiful place in all of Westeros, filled with happiness and warmth. In her opinion, Dragonstone was much more beautiful and welcoming.   
The people she had seen on their ride had all dressed in dark colours and had stern faces. 

She had dressed her best, a blue dress with the fabric stitched to look like dragon scales and a white fur cloak with white deer leather gloves and boots. Sitting on her white horse she was a sight to behold, she knew, but even though she looked like the queen she was none of the Northmen gave her looks of admiration. Perhaps the light colours stood out too much in the gloomy environment. 

When they rode through the gates Jon’s face started glowing, he was home. This dark, gloomy and cold place was his home. She had not yet seen him this happy. 

She knew the names of his siblings, the boy in the wheelchair was Bran, he greeted Jon with a nod. Jon greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.   
‘You did that too when you said goodbye.‘   
Jon laughed with tears in his eyes.   
When she met his eyes, he didn’t greet her, he just stared at her with dead eyes. Eyes that looked like they had seen unimaginable things. She turned away quickly feeling unsettled by the strange boy.   
The small girl was Arya, Jon’s favourite sibling. She had been lost and Jon had only received word that she was still alive when he was on Dragonstone. Their happy reunion was no surprise to her. Jon ran towards the small figure when he saw her standing in the crowd. He hugged her so tight Daenerys was afraid he might break her, but the girl was tougher than her looks showed. She nuzzled into his shoulder and it seemed like both never wanted to let go. But as it is not socially acceptable in company they let go of each other , both glowing with happiness.   
Of the redhead he had spoken the most. She was his eldest sister, acting as warden in his place. The lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stark. Together they had won back the north and she had been by his side when he was named king. She had been married twice, executed on of her husbands and the other was sitting on his horse next to Daenerys.   
The small man’s eyes followed the redhead when she walked towards Jon who had loosened his grip on Arya. The two grabbed each other’s hands and put their foreheads together, whispering to each other. To Daenerys it seemed a strange greeting, but she had understood the Starks where a tight knit bunch, so it might not be that strange to them at all. 

When the redhead let go of Jon she turned her attention towards Daenerys and her company.   
‘Lady Daenerys, Lord Tyrion, we welcome you in Winterfell. I suspect you must be cold and tired from your journey here. It has gotten tougher to travel since winter set in. We have prepared a welcome feast for you with traditional Northern dishes.’  
Her smile seemed to brighten up the place. They might get along, but Daenerys did not like the way the redhead had put her and Tyrion together as Lady and Lord. 

‘Where can my men set up camp. Winterfell doesn’t seem big enough for my armies.‘

‘There are fields close to Wintertown where we have set up tents to house your men my lady. For you commanders we have prepared rooms here in Winterfell if they prefer. We can also prepare separate tents if they wish to stay with their men.’  
Sansa gestured towards a young man in the crowd. ‘Aaron can show them the way.’  
The man scurried forwards and Daenerys gestured Grey Worm to follow him. 

‘For the dragons we have prepared a field closer to the forest so they can hunt, but the livestock of the Wintertown is save. Please inform us of their needs as we haven’t had the honour to house dragons before.‘

Daenerys nodded satisfied. ‘We’ll talk about it during the feast .’

‘Any injured or sick that have been traveling with you can be brought to the Maesters tower, we have beds where they can receive direct care. Sam can show them the way.’  
The fat man called Sam refused to meet her eyes, but he did talk to Missandei who had been keeping lists of the men that caught a cold during their travels. 

‘If all is settled, please follow me inside, I’ll show you to your chambers.’


	2. Chapter 2: .Sansa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa muses over the arrival of Daenerys at Winterfell and meets some old acquaintances

At the feast Sansa felt like she had finally time to breathe, it was like she had been holding her breath the entire time.  
The feast might have been a stressful affair anywhere else, but Winterfells great hall was a relaxed setting and the casualness of the Northmen seemed to rub off on the outsiders. People ate, drank, laughed and started to mingle a bit, hesitantly, but it happened.  
Jon was sitting in the middle at the head of the table with Sansa on his right and Daenerys on his left. Luckily there had been no complains about Jon taking the centre. Arya was sitting next to Sansa and Bran would be sitting next to Daenerys, but was absent. Something the dragon queen seemed relieved about. 

She had tried to observe Daenerys as best as she could without being impolite. They had not spoken yet, but that would come soon. She needed to know what she had to deal with until the war was over, and possibly after. Her first impression was that Daenerys was a bit arrogant and clueless, but Daenerys’s impression of her was probably similar.  
She knew it was not right to judge so soon, but she couldn’t help but be resentful towards the foreign queen. This woman wanted to claim her home, the home she fought so hard for to win back, in exchange for help in the war. A war that threatened all life in Westeros. Daenerys had seen proof of the threat and still needed her home in exchange for help. 

She had also noticed that Daenerys was a very beautiful woman, but she did not know how to dress to impress, a skill Sansa herself was a master off. The light colours and dresses that flowed in the wind where not fit for the North, she looked like a little girl who played dress up and the other Northmen had noticed too.  
At court she had learned that dressing yourself properly was a for a lady to exercise her power without saying a word. The way you appeared had a big impact even if others could not tell why. People trusted someone who looked like they were in place more than someone who looked out of place. The subtle way of styling your hair a certain way helped with that, same went for dressing. 

Sansa had decided to make a grand entrance in the hall. As lady of Winterfell and sister of the King in The North no one was surprised even if she mostly refrained from such splendour.  
She had chosen a dress in Stark colors, a thick grey wool, tight around the chest and waist, but voluminous in the skirt. A white and a black direwolf outline stitched across the chest. The neckline was deep, left her shoulders open and was finished with white rabbit fur. The sleeves where long and wide, inspired by Southern style, but also finished with white rabbit fur and decorated with large direwolfs.  
It was a little more form fitting than needed, but if the dragon queen relied on her beauty to impress, so could she.  
She had almost angrily brushed her hair until it shone and decided to keep it loose out of spite. She only decorated her head with a small tiara that rested around her temples, being the sister of the king she could pull that off. 

A servant girl came towards her with a plate, which she accepted with a smile. She quickly peeked around Jon to see if their most important guest was enjoying herself. Which it seemed like she did. Daenerys had a hand on Jons arm and laughed at a joke he made.  
The resentment came boiling up again. She had not had the chance to speak with her brother, except the greeting at their reunion. She had wanted to talk to Jon about his missed time in Winterfell and his time on Dragonstone, but Daenerys seemed to need all his attention. Not even Arya had the ability to peel him away from her grip.  
No matter what, it would be a long night. The lack of contact while he was away was stressful, she needed to update him on current affairs and the displeasure of the Northern lords with his actions. They had all been on edge. The preparations for the war went well, but they all missed their king and she missed her brother.  
She took a deep breath and shook her head softly. This needed to happen tonight, but for now she was allowed to enjoy the feast she had worked so hard to prepare. 

Arya had left her side and wandered through the hall greeting people. She seemed to know some of the new strangers that had come in Jons company. Including a handsome young man whom she seemed very happy to see. Sansa had not yet learned his name, but she mad a mental not to ask Arya soon.  
She smiled, her little sister always had the ability to make quick friends with everyone. When she was young she didn’t understand why Arya wanted to be friends with the cooks and stable boys, but now she was acting lady of Winterfell she understood. 

From her chair she spotted familiar faces farther away in the hall, her former husband Tyrion, she was not ready to talk to him yet and he also seemed to avoid her, Varys, she had spoken a few times with him in Kings landing, but one stood out most.  
She left the table to mingle, passed the dancefloor and reached her goal.  
The large man seemed surprised to see her approach him. 

‘Dance with me Lord Clegane.’ She offered her hand.  
‘I’m not Lord Clegane.’ But he did accept her hand and lead her to the dancefloor.  
‘We have heard word of your brothers passing, but not of your disinheritance by the crown, so to me you are Lord Clegane. It suits you much better than any name other I’ve heard people address you with.’  
Sandor gave a grunt. Despite his large size he was a skilled dancer and surprisingly graceful. He clearly had had some education in it. It felt good to dance again, especially in good company.  
‘Being Lady of Winterfell suits you Little Bird. You look good up there.’ He gestured towards the table where Jon and Daenerys were still sitting.  
Hearing the od nickname made her smile. ‘Thank you, if I may ask, how did you end up in the company of my brother. Last I heard Lady Brienne and my sister left you to die in The Vale? I apologize, but I never expected to see you again until my brother mentioned you in one of his letters.’  
‘It’s a long story, you really wanna hear it?’  
Sansa looked around them. ‘As not many other seem to approach us, it seems we have all the time in the world.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is a bit bitter this chapter, but I felt like it would be realistic after everything that happened in season 7. 
> 
> Also, don’t worry about Sansa&Sandor, I enjoy their interactions a lot so I wanted to add it to the fic and there will be rumours about them, but I won’t write anything sexual between them. (just a warning since I know lots of people aren’t into that) 
> 
> It took a while to make this chapter, but I have one free week in-between exams, so hopefully I’ll write a lot. 
> 
> I would love to hear some feedback. Writing in English and especially conversations are very new to me and I’m a little insecure, so I would love to know what you guys think!


End file.
